In the current diagnostic and medical imaging technology, many portable diagnostic or imaging devices are used. However the portable medical imaging or diagnostic devices today rely on the operator pushing the device within the hospital, sometimes with the help of power assisted devices. The operator has to move the device from its parking place to various patient locations using manual force. This could include typically moving the equipment across different floor locations as well as different areas of the hospital. There involves many problems in manually operating the portable device. One of the significant problems is wastage of manpower in operating the devices. Also it requires a lot of manual effort in physically moving the portable devices all around the hospital. Today many hospitals use portable imaging devices very often to cover huge areas of the hospital, moving from one corner of the site to another. This will become cumbersome if there is a need for retake especially in the case of equipment failure.
Another problem existing in the field is in deciding an optimal route for the movement of the device. The operator may follow a regular route assigned to him or else he may decide a route, which he may consider desirable. The operator needs to consider many parameters in deciding the optimal route. This may include, number of patients to be scanned, their location, emergency situations, hospital layout, room allocation, number of floors, availability of concerned doctor, etc. So many times the operator will not be able to decide an optimal route manually. This will lead to wastage of time and inefficient use of the device. This problem will became more significant in the case of bigger hospitals where there are different floors and increased numbers of patients to be scanned. In this event the optimal route to be selected carefully to avoid wastage of time.
Thus there exists a need to design medical imaging or diagnostic devices which are easier to move within hospitals. There also exists a need to provide a system that makes it easier to determine an optimal route for the imaging or diagnostic device.